why we wish we were normal
by mastermind918
Summary: When the demi-gods get reports of strange magic at BAG academy Percy and the gang are sent to school to investigate.What will happen especially when they uncover a evil plot that could mean the end of the gods and all life as we know it? After SS&TLO. R&R. PLEASE READ! hoo never existed. skip to last chapter SUPER IMPORTANT
1. PROLOGUE

**DEAR READERS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE NICE. THIS IS AFTER SERPENTS SHADOW AND THE LAST OLYMPIAN. I GUESSED ON AGES SO JUST GO WITH IT. I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE IT LONGER AND CLOSER TO HOW I ORIGINALLY HAD IT. WELL SEE YA ~MASTERMIND918**

**READ A/N BELOW!**

**REWRITEN A/N: HEY EVERYONE! *SILENCE* OK THATS PROBABLY FAIR. WELL I COULD GIVE 100 REASONS WHY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS SHORT. SO, I AM BACK AND WORKING ON THIS STORY. SO FAR I HAVE REWRITEN THIS CHAPTER BUT WILL BE REWRITING THE OTHERS AND START WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER. ALSO I STILL NEED A BETA! AS ALWAYS R+R! ~MASTERMIND918 :)**

PROLOGUE

Nico pov

"Nico" I heard someone yelling from outside. I looked around my dark cabin until I one spotted my clock. It read 5:30. This person better have a good reason for waking me so early or they will be taking a surprise trip to my dad.

"Nico" Someone yelled again followed by a banging on the door. This time though I could tell who it was. Percy. Okay, maybe dad will have to do without the unexpected guest.

Then a thought came to me. What if something is wrong? I jumped out of bed trying to wake all the way up. Quickly I grabbed my black shirt and jeans while trying to slip on my converse. I ran to my cabins door and swung it open just as Percy was about to knock again.

I looked around for any immediate threats only to see nothing but a bunch of calm, dark, and sleeping cabins. Lucky ones. On the inside I was glad that for once there was some raging monster trying to kill me, but on the outside I was giving Percy one of my best glares. Though he didn't seem to notice.

"Quick question Percy, WHY AM I UP AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING?!" I practically screamed in his face.

"Why don't you ask Chiron since he is the one that sent me here." Percy said calmly though I could hear it his voice that he was irritated even though he tried to hide it. "Now come on and stop yelling or else you'll wake the whole camp up"

"Wasn't life supposed to get easier after the war was over?" Travis asked

Travis, his brother Conner, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Drew from the Aphrodite cabin were also at Chiron's EARLY WAKE UP CALL SESSION.

Apparently there is a new treat and Chiron picked us to deal with it. However, I am starting to question Chiron's judgment if he thinks Drew would be any help on anything that didn't concern the latest gossip and fashion trends. I actually felt sorry for the Aphrodite kids. I could barely stand being around Drew when I had to be(which I made sure didn't happen often) and couldn't stand it. I have no idea how they survived being around her all the time. Most of the Aphrodite kids switched back to coming to camp only in the summer. The only ones that stayed are the ones that had no where else to go. I had never seen a little kid so miserable.

"The life of a demi-god is never easy. War or not." Chiron said

"It's just haven't we been through enough? I mean is that much to ask of the universe that we can simply spend the rest of our days playing capture the flag and painting the Hades cabin pink?" Conner asked

"Oh no, I think purple would be a much better color" Drew suggested

"I totally agree and later that night all three of you can then repaint it black as ghost" I said

"Now that's not very nice sweetie" Drew said in her overly sweet voice

"Yea, and I didn't even say anything" said Travis

"Back to the reason I have gathered all of you here. There have been some strange occurrences at Brooklyn's Academy for the Gifted." Chiron said silencing everyone

"Is there any guesses at what it could be?" Annabeth asked

"No but it is very powerful to be so hidden-"

"Now, Now. I have been going to BAG for years don't you think I would have noticed something?" Drew asked cutting off what Chiron was saying.

"Well I was actually trying to say that there is could be several. In addition, it is possible they have been there a long time considering that we just found out about their power, it is masked so well. You could probably be best friends with one of them and not

"Ok, so what's the quest? Go in send them to Tartarus and go out for ice cream?" Percy asked which surprised me considering I thought he was sleeping.

"Not exactly," Chiron said "You need to find the monster first and find if it really is a treat."

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Travis and Conner at the same time.

"Glad you asked. The new semester starts next week and all of you are registered to go."

"Wait were going to school?" asked Annabeth with something in her voice though I couldn't tell if it was excitement or fear.

"Yes. Your supplies will arrive in your cabin later along with your schedules. You will also have Drew and Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin to help you out"

Everyone knew it would be hopeless to argue. Besides who doesn't want to go to a school looking for some mystery thing that heroes probably haven't seen for ages. Personally it sounds kind of cool. Only Annabeth spoke up.

"But Chiron" everyone looked at her as she continued, "All together that makes eight-"

"Oh thank-you for informing us of that" Clarisse interrupted "what would we do without you"

Drew smirked.

"I think what she was saying was there are only supposed to be three on a quest" I said. Annabeth gave me a thankful smile.

"Oh" Chiron said, "Don't think of it as a quest, it's more like a investigation"

With that we were released and I trotted back to my cabin to go back to bed.

**THATS IT. REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS EVEN READING MY STORY**


	2. Chapter 1

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY IM NOT EXACTLY SURE WHERE ITS GOING BUT I THINK ITS GOING TO BE GOOD ANYWAY…**

Sadie pov

I got up and got ready for my first day of the new trimester at the Brooklyn academy for the gifted. I know I saved the world from a giant evil snake and all that, but I still have to go to school. So not cool.

I mean look at carter who gets to do what, sit in a chair and boss people around. I have to go to school. NOT FAIR.

Well it's not all bad Walt has to come to school too. After we defeated that bloody serpent, Walt and I started dating. It was surprisingly easy to get used to the whole Walt/Anubis thing.

I went downstairs and was surprised to see my idiotic brother, carter. With him was his girlfriend (who is so out of his league) Zia. What surprised me more is that they were in uniform and had backpacks at their feet.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"We are going to school" they both said excitedly

Leave to them to be excited about school. Walt came down the stairs and the four of us walked to school.

* * *

I was at my locker getting my stuff for my first class. When no other then drew, herself came up to me. "Hey, Hon" drew said "You ok, you got something right there…" she motioned to all of me.

Really, I was past the breaking point with this girl. I mean doesn't she have something better to do. Well if she wanted to play mean, I could to. "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with me, but if you really want to see something horrible then you should look in a mirror."

Drew was about to say something but was cut off by my best friend, Lucy, calling my name. Drew rolled her eyes and said "your friends won't be there next time to save you, hon." She then walked away like nothing happened.

I looked back at my friend who was halfway down the hallway. I noticed a boy behind her. I couldn't believe it, the boy looked like a younger Anubis. I had never seen him here; I think I would have remembered.

I looked around and saw he wasn't the only new kid. There was a big girl in the corner who looked like she was daring you to mess with her. On the other side of the hallway were two boys who could be twins but one looked a little older than the other did. Then there was a boy who had black hair holding hands with a blonde girl.

By now, Lucy was two feet away from me. "Hey, Lucy" I said

"Hey Sadie, I want to introduce you to my friend" Lucy said

"Hi, I'm Sadie Kane" I stock out my hand to shake

The boy took it and said "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo"

**Like it (**_**I don't think it's that good, but the story is going to get better promise**_**). Again short, but I think I'm going to update more than once a day. If you want any crossover couples tell me. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I love reviews so much. Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with this story, but it's nice to have people say it's good. I don't really like this chapter. It's a filler, but very important.**

Drew's pov

"Drew, you have been in the bathroom for an hour and a half" I could hear my sibling's whining.

I opened the door. Geez, they can be so ungrateful. They all backed away. I could see Lucy in the back. I walked up to her "well, come on hon. we don't want to be late because of you" I said.

I walked out the door. I didn't have to look back to know she was following me. I made my way up the hill and got in the front seat of the car. Since I am the oldest, I get to drive. Nico and the Stoll brothers came and got in the back with Lucy. Soon to be joined by Percy and Annabeth, so Clarisse sat beside me. Everyone was here so I started driving.

We were half-way there when Lucy decided to break the silence. "I am so happy that all of us get to go to this school together"

"Actually, no offence, but why are you on this mission anyways" one of the Stoll brothers asked.

"Well I already went to the Brooklyn academy so Chiron decided I could help nico," Lucy said

"Well you can help all you want, but I have a reputation so try to avoid talking to me," I said

"Don't worry about that," someone mumbled. I was about to demand to know who said it, but we were in the parking lot already. Clarisse was already out of the car. Nico and Lucy where out to. Soon I was in an empty car. I got out and walked into the school. The others must have been in the office getting their schedules because I couldn't see them.

Then I noticed the one and only Sadie Kane holding hands with Walt stone. (Had he got hotter?)I waited for him to leave before I went to her.

"Hey, Hon you ok, you got something right there…." I gestured to all of her.

"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with me, but if you want to see something horrible you should look in a mirror" she said

I was about to ask her about Walt, but Lucy called her from the other side of the hall being followed by nico. "Your friends won't be there next time to save you, hon."

I walked to my locker. Walt was two lockers away, so I did the nice thing and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Hon," I said

He looked up. "Yes drew"

"Why were you holding hands with Sadie"

"Because I'm dating her"

I almost laughed, "Why would you date her?" I asked

"For starters she's nothing like you" With that he walked to his first class.

I looked back at Sadie shaking hands with nico and formed my plan. Walt is going to be mine and Sadie Kane is going to see how mean I can be.

**Like it…REVIEW what is drew up to? Carters pov next where even more questions form. TILL NEXT TIME ~MASTERMIND918**


	4. Chapter 3

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH AND YOU WILL TO. PROMISE. SO JUST KEEP READING…**

Carter's pov

I will admit it I was excited to go to school. I mean after years of traveling and only having my dad as a teacher. I wanted to see what a real school is like. Therefore, I was opened to the idea when Amos told me he wanted me to go to school with Sadie. Of course, the reason he really wanted me to go worried me a bit.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my throne. My crook and frail were on my lap and my crown was on my head. It had actually been a really boring day. Maybe that's why I feel asleep or maybe somehow my mom made me go to sleep. Either way I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was a half-bird half-carter looking at my own sleeping self. I looked around and caught a glimpse of Amos coming down the hall just before the currents of daut pulled me away. The next thing I knew I was in my father's throne room. He looked worried. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Carter, Amos will explain more but there's a problem," my father said hastily. I stayed silent. I did not like where this was going._

"_As you know, even though I'm dead I can still see parts of the future" My mom paused before continuing, "We need you to watch out for Sadie" _

"_Watch out for Sadie! Why? "_

"_Something big is about to happen and Sadie is going to be in the middle of it" my mom said. I could fell daut pulling me pulling me away. _

"_Wait, what's going to happen?"_

"_Just watch out for Sadie" I could hear my mom saying._

_The next thing I knew I was on my throne. My uncle Amos was looking at me. "I am guessing your parents talked to you," he said_

"_What's going to happen?" I asked _

"_Were not sure, but it's going to be important and dangerous. To best keep a eye on Sadie you will be going to school with her."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Zia will be going with you too"_

"_Zia"_

"_Yes, but she doesn't know why you're really going there. No one else does either, not even Sadie and we need to keep it that way"_

"_Ok"_

_End of flashback_

Still that wasn't the only thing bothering me there was also my dream. It was a normal person dream, but it felt so real. At first, I was on a hill. On it was a tree that had something that looked like a gold blanket with a dragon at the foot of the tree. Then I was face-to-face with a woman in a white gown and a crown on her head. "Stay out of the way, pharaoh" she said to me. However, the last one scared me the most for some reason. I was looking at three old ladies who were knitting. Suddenly the middle one pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the tread.

**OMG! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YOU? CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY PEOPLE IN CARTERS DREAM ARE?HMMM...**

**LIKE IT. (**yes you did**) SO REVIEW! :)**

**~mastermind918**


	5. Chapter 4

**ONLY ONE PERSON HAD AN IDEA! *TEAR* WELL I GUESS **_YOUR CONSCIENCE_**WINS, BUT SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT I CANT REALLY GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK. (REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT)**

**TO **_**EATCHEESECAKELIKECRAZY**_**:**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT WHO THE FATES KILL LATER IN THE STORY.

**TO UM. WHAT? : **I GUESS DREW DID SORT OF LOOK DOWN ON WALT IN SS, BUT IN THIS STORY THAT WAS JUST A ACT. ALSO DID CARTER STEP DOWN FROM THE THRONE? (HONESTLY I ONLY READ HALF OF SS AND THEN I READ THE LAST CHAPTER) BUT I MEAN IN A LOT OF OTHER STORIES HE'S PHARAOH, SO AGAIN JUST GO WITH IT. SADIE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE MUCH BETTER INSULTS THEN MINE. (IM NOT USUALLY MEAN TO PEOPLE) THE MOTIVE IM TRYING TO GO FOR WITH DREW IS JEALOUS/I GET WHAT I WANT. FINALLY, I WILL TRY TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE BUT IT WAS SADIE NARRATING.

**TO ANON:** THANKS FOR TELLING ME. I WASN'T SURE WHICH ONE IT WAS SO I GUESSED. SINCE NO ONE CORRECTED ME, I GUESSED I WAS RIGHT, BUT SINCE I ALREADY STARTED THE STORY IM JUST GOING TO PRETEND HER NAME IS LUCY. THANK YOU THOUGH!

_**THANKS TO EVERY ONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU'RE THE REASON I WRITE.**_

**ALL DONE!**

* * *

_**Ok. These next two chapters are going to be in third person. This is after school and the demi-gods are talking about their first day at school with Chiron. By the way in this story it's kind of nico*Sadie but nothing like other stories.**_

Third person pov

"Well" Chiron said "Does anybody have any suspects on who are mysterious new group of _friends _are"

"Humph" Clarisse grunted "Friends"

"Clarisse, this new group of people are friends until they give us a reason to make them are enemy," Chiron said "Now, Lucy and Nico do you have any suspects"

"No" Lucy said

"What about that girl who you hung around with all day" Annabeth asked

"Sadie?" Lucy asked

"Yea, that one. Her brother is in some of my classes," Percy said

"His girlfriend is in my English class" Conner said "She seems nice but, I get a weird feeling around her"

"Ahhhh" Travis said "Conner has a crush"

"No" Conner said, "Its like …"

"You automatically hate her," Percy said

"Yea, how did you know that?"

"I fell that same way when I'm around carter," Percy said

"And I fell sort of that way around Sadie" nico said

"Ok" Chiron said "So carter, Sadie, and zia. Do they hang around anybody else?"

"Yea" Clarisse said "Walt. He's Sadie's boyfriend"

"Ok, then" Chiron said "We have are suspects, now lucy will keep a eye on Sadie. Conner you will keep a eye on zia. Percy will keep a eye on carter, and Clarisse will keep a eye on walt"

"Actually Chiron" Drew spoke up "I can take care of walt"

"Fine by me" Clarisse said

"Well then, drew will keep a eye on walt. Now the rest of you will look for any other strange things," Chiron said "And see if you can find anything about what are new friends are"

* * *

**Yea….this really is just a filler. Well its getting closer and closer to them finding about each other. Now REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So many reviews! Alot of people are on the right track of where im going with the story. I know alot of people want walts and nicos and sadies pov and i promise if you be patient i will get to them. Ok. So i know i said this was going to be a third person pov and it was going to be about the egyptians but i mean i have sat here for a hour trying to write this chapter and came up with nothing so im just going to skip to the next chapter.**

Drews pov

I had to sit through that boring meeting but at least something good came out of it. I get to watch walt. Now while I'm putting my plan into action i have a excuse for being around him. Still i had to get some things from the Hecate cabin. Of course I'll have to talk to Lou ellen, but I can be very persuasive when i want to be.

"Hey Hon" I called as I aproched the Hecate cabin. Lou ellen was standing outside.

"Hello drew" Lou said

"I was wandering if you would help me" I said

"With what" She asked hastily

"With a potion" I said

"What kind of potion" She asked again

"A love potion" I said

* * *

I had never thought i would be so happy to see Sadie kane. This was just to perfect. It was after school. I had worked all night to perfect that stupid love potion. Then i talked Travis into taking Sadie's water bottle and put my potion in. Then made Travis put her new Drew improved water back in her bag. Oh, but it was all worth it because a few yards in front of me was the one and only sadie kane kissing nico di angelo. to make it even better walt just walked up behind me. Wow this day can't get any better.

**SUPER SHORT BUT THERES A REASON. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG AND EXPLAIN HOW THE SADIE*NICO HAPPENED.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey my fellow rr obsessed peeps. This chapter is going to be in different pov's . Hope you like it. (This is not going to be a big sadico story, but I am working on one that is strictly sadico fans only) Anyways…..**

Sadie's POV

I don't know what came over me. I put my stuff in my locker and took a drink of water. I started walking to class. Then suddenly felt a rush of excitement to go to class. To see nico.

I went in and saw that nico wasn't there yet (darn it) and took my seat. Which happens to be right besides his. Lucy came in and said hi, but I ignored her and keep my eyes on the door for nico. Then he came in and I felt a rush of nerves.

Lucy's POV

I had already had a hard enough morning. Drew was way too happy this morning. She was up to something. Then I had to listen to the Stoll brothers all the way here in the car. And tonight I have to stake out my best friend. I walked into my first class and said "hi" to Sadie. Then she completely ignored me. Maybe something was wrong. I was about to ask when nico walked in. I saw Sadie look away and blush. Ok, I have to be going crazy.

Sadie's POV

NICO….NICO…..NICO. I love nico. I saw him come and sit in his seat.

"Hey Nico" I said. He simply nodded in my direction. "You know nobody really gave you a real welcome. We should hang out some time." I said

Nico's POV

Ok. Sadie was officially freaking me out. Was, was she flirting with me. Wasn't she dating that walt guy. I mean I didn't want to deal with him. I wasn't sure what he was capable of.

Lucy's POV

I can not believe what I'm seeing. Sadie was flirting with Nico. What, she is supposed to be dating walt. What is going on.

Sadie's POV

I gathered all my courage and asked him the question I really wanted to ask. "Nico, I was wandering if you would go with me to the dance tomorrow."

"Wait" I heard lucy say "You are dating walt. Your going to the dance with walt."

Suddenly images of me and walt flashed through my head. All the times walt and I saved each other and looked each other in the eye. Then I glanced at nico and all the feeling were gone.

Lucy's POV

I'm sorry but I couldn't take it any more. She was in love with walt. That doesn't change over night. Something was seriously wrong.

Nico's POV

Ok. This was just getting weird and weirder. The bell rang and I had to use all my will power not to run out of the room.

* * *

Finally, after school. I had worked all day to avoid Sadie and trust me it wasn't easy. I walked out of school and almost got away when I heard someone yell "nico" I turned to see Sadie.

She grabbed my arm so I wouldn't run away. Gezz, this girl is strong.

"So, you still haven't answered if you would go to the dance with me" She said

"Ummmm" was all I could manage.

"Maybe I can help you make up your mind" Then she placed her lips on mine

Lucy's POV

I saw it all. Sadie grabbing nico. Nico looking absolutely helpless. Then Sadie kissing nico. I also saw a very satisfied Drew. She had something to do with this and I was going to find out what. Then I caught a glimpse of a very heartbroken/mad walt before he stormed off. Oh this is just great.

**HEY WHO WANTS WALTS POV NEXT(hehehe). OK I WAS REREADING THIS CHAPTER AND RELIZED IT WASN'T REALLY THAT LONG. (BUT COME ON I'M A HORRIBLE AT TYPING. PLUS I'M BETTER DOING SHORTER CHAPTERS). ANYWAYS I WANT 35 REVEIWS BEFORE I UPDATE. WELL I GUESS THATS IT TILL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW FREAKS WHO HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE WHAT SO EVER ~MASTERMID918**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I haven't had access to a real computer. So…sorry.**

Walt's pov

I ran all the way home. _" it's probably just a big misunderstanding" _Anubis said.

" You sound more like your trying to convince yourself more than me"I answered back**. **When I saw that little emo freak kissing Sadie, Anubis had to everything to stop me from completely destroying him from existence. Even though I could feel that he wanted me to.

I walked into the main room and sat down on the couch. I tried to clear my thoughts but I kept going back to Sadie kissing that kid. I thought she loved me. We had been through so much together. Then carter and zia came crashing through the door.

"We saw Sadie kissing that boy" Carter said panting. Great had everyone seen that stupid kiss.

"And you leaving" zia added. "are you ok"

"Not really" I said "Where's Sadie"

"oh good you guys are home" Amos said as he walked down the stairs.(When did he get here?). He frowned. "Where's Sadie"

"She's not here?" Carter asked

"Why would she be here" I asked back

"Well when Sadie stopped kissing that boy she ran off. We tried to find her but she sort of just vanished" zia said

"oh no" amos said. He had suddenly paled a lot.

"What's wrong, Amos" Zia asked

"I didn't think it would happen so soon" Amos mumbled. I was suddenly fully aware and concerned. Amos had stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"What's wrong Amos" I said

He looked at carter. "Someone has taken her" He said

"What" I almost yelled. I jumped out of my seat. "What do you mean someone has taken her"

"Wait you say that like you knew something was going to happen to her" Zia exclaimed

"Who took her" Carter asked. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"We aren't sure" by now he had made it to the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to the big window that overlooked Manhattan. "But we have are suspicions"

**WOW! THIS IS KINDA/REALLY SHORT. I WAS GOING TO DO A DIFFERENT POV AFTER WALT'S BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ONE SINCE I CAN'T DO SADIE'S CAUSE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHO TOOK HER. WELL I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE! (AND IF ANYTHING IN MY NOTES OFFEND YOU SORRY THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION) ~MASTERMIND918 :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**WOW. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. WELL ITS LONG FOR ME. I WONDER IF ANYBODY CARES (**hmmmmm…**) I WAS LOOKING AT MY STATS AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE MANY PEOPLE ARE READING. IF YOU ARE THAN PLEASE REVIEW.**

Sadie's pov

All that I know was that I was in a dark room. The last thing I remember was kissing nico then running off. I caught I glimpse of carter and zia making a attempt to catch up to me but I didn't slow down. I tuned a corner then was instantly covered in darkness. I felt like every piece of my body was burning. Then I fell into this small room that came out of nowhere. I had to be in here for a least an hour.

"HELP" I yelled for the hundredth time.

"What's wrong" a voice said out of nowhere. I jumped back. I didn't think someone was going to answer.

"I'M TRAPPED IN A DARK ROOM WITH NO WAY OUT" I yelled again

"I still don't see the problem" the voice said again. This was beginning to irritate me. At first I was thinking this was some prank by carter , but carter wouldn't do this to me. (would he?) no he wouldn't. I started getting a bad feeing about this.

"Who are you" I asked

"That doesn't matter" the voice said again. Where was this voice coming from?

"Why am I here" I called out. I was beginning to fell like one of those damsels in distrast and let me tell you I did not like the feeling.

"You are here to help us start a war"

A war? A war between what. The nomes were all peaceful. Still maybe a nome could possibly be mad at the rest for some reason. I had had enough of this. If one of the nomes where trying to start a war then I had to warn uncle amos. I decided to show these people what I was made of. I made a imaginary gun with my fingers with my thumb pointing at the ground. I targeted one of the walls.

"HA-DI" I scream but instead of blowing up the wall it sent me flying backwards.

I could hear the voice laughing at me. Well making a explosion to get out wasn't working. Maybe I could get some information out of this guy.

"Whose us?" I asked

"Oh yes, my patron will be very happy" he mused

"Who's your patron" I asked again

"Don't worry you'll meet her soon enough"

Her? I started running through my mind all the goddesses that would have a grudge against me. But I had trouble thinking for some reason. I started walking around the room trying to find a way out.

"You know that if you want out all you have to do is asked."

"Let me out" it came out more of a demanded then asking

"What's the magic word?" The voice said. If carter was behind this then I was going to send him on a extended trip to go see dad.

"Please" I said sarcastically. a door of light appeared in front of me. Suddenly my legs felt wobbly and my eyes started to droop. I fell to the for. The light started to go away where there was just a boy in the doorway. Behind him was a dimly lighted hallway.

The boy looked in his early twenties. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. Then three figures crowed him. Two on the sides and one behind him. The one on the left had looked a about nineteen and was a girl. She had dark curly hair and hazel eyes. The one on the right looked the same age. He had dark hair as well but had green eyes that seemed to be looking for trouble.

Then I looked at the back. WAIT…..that couldn't be….I had to be hallucinating. I tried to get a better look at the figure in the back but the blonde bended over me blocking my view. I could feel my body trying to go to sleep.

"Night, night" he said. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep thinking about the figure in the back. I couldn't help but feel betrayal.

**I NEED 60 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE. I AM BEGGING YOU. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS SO IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REVIEW. WHO DID SADIE SEE? WHO ARE THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE TAKEN HER? WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? PEACE PEOPLE~MASTERMIND918**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys really helped me. To those of you who reviewed just to tell me to hurry up well I've been really busy so learn some patience.**

Carter's pov

Ok. In the last 10 minutes my sister has kissed some kid, ran off and vanished, I come home to my uncle who tells me my sister's been kidnapped and then looks day dreamingly towards Manhattan. So if you haven't noticed not my best day.

Walt was frantic. Zia looked shocked. Khufu who had just walked in the room looked confused. Truthfully I was feeling all of those to. But there was another feeling I felt that could only be described as anger at myself. Amos warned me that something was going to happen to sadie. That's why he sent me to school, to take care of sadie and I failed. And who knows what will happen to her and it will be all my fault.

"other gods" zia mumbled. But it was enough to knock me out of my trance.

"what did you say" I asked as i snapped my head toward her. I most have said it louder than I thought because both amos and walt had turned around to look at me.

Zia blinked than looked up from her feet "it has to do with the other magic. Doesn't it?"

I followed her gaze until I was looking at amos. He just turned back to the window. Then I heard a "yes" so soft I thought I imagined it. But somehow I knew I didn't.

"then what do we do" asked walt. I have always respected walt. He always looks strong and in control. He looked like that right now. But you could hear it in his voice that he was panicking and scared.

"the first step is that you must learn the basics" amos said. He turned around and down at one of the couches. We all sat down with him. "now, how much do you know about Greek mythology"

Honestly I was kind of clue less. My dad never found it important to teach me anything other than Egyptians. Walt and zia looked just as lost as I was.

"ok" amos said sounding a little disappointed. "the first thing you need to know is that there are 12 Olympians. They are the top gods."

"wait Olympians" zia asked "like the Olympics?"

"this is going to take longer than I thought" amos said shaking his head. He took a deep breath. "don't worry you will all have time to learn about the Greeks while we put step two into action"

"what's step two?" I asked.

"one thing the Greek gods are known for is coming down to earth, falling in love with mortals, and having children."

"so we track one of these kids down" walt asked. He looked confused and I saw completely why. I mean all of a sudden there was this new group of gods and their children. It made completely no sense.

"I don't think we need to" amos said

"what do you mean" I asked

"I believe there is a large group of them in the long island sound area."

"so what do we do attack them?" zia said

"no. we don't know what they're capable of. What were going to do is first send two magicians inside the Group. They will find out as much information as possible than we can find their weakness and take them down"

"you mean kill them" Zia's voice wavered.

"zia what you must under stand is that the Greeks are bloodthirsty people who if the had the chance would kill you without a second thought"

**Ok I think this chapter is pretty good considering I'm really tired. But what do you think ? **review below**. Also I need two oc's who will be the characters who go to spy on camp half-blood. Just give me their **description/what path they follow/and who their pretend god parent are (_**exp. Path of horus/ pretended son of ares) **_**again thanks for the help and I'll try to update more often. Ok I'm done bye ~mastermind918 :D **


	11. Chapter 1o

**Hmmmm. I wonder if anyone is mad at me for not updating in like a month. But instead of giving excuses I'm just going to get on with the story. P.s. I know this next chapter might be a little confusing but it will make since soon.**

* * *

**This is a dream:**

Rachel's pov

_I was in a dark hallway full of shadows. I could hear whispering all around me but could only make out a few words. _

"_We must kill her" I heard someone say. At first I thought they were talking about me but since I was just a ghost I knew it couldn't be. _

"_No. lady Gaia knows what she's doing. We wait until she gives the command but until then no one touches the girl" Gaia. I knew that name from somewhere but where. I wanted to keep listening but the whispers were fading away along with the hallway. _

_Then I was standing in a massive room with a huge statue in the middle. I saw three kids probably around my age and an older dude speaking. Though I couldn't be sure since I couldn't see their faces._

"_-and take them down" the older man said. _

"_You mean kill them," said the girl. _

"_zia what you must understand is that the greeks are bloodthirsty beings that if they had the chance would kill you without a second thought" I was about to protest even though I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me but I was slipping away again. _

_Next, I was looking down at camp half-blood burning to ashes and Percy towering over a limp blond figure on the ground but before I could get a better look, I was whisked away again._

_I was in front of a glowing light. I had never seen anything like it before but still immediately who it was. The spirit of the oracle of Delphi. _

"_what was that" I said. Yet my mouth didn't move. _

_**that my dear child was the beginning and ending of this war**_

"_what war" _

_**I'm afraid you must be the one to figure that out **_

"_what's going to happen to camp" I swear if a spirit could smile this one was right now._

_**that answer is up to you and your friends but now it is time to wake up**_

"_no wait I have more questions"_

_**and they will all be answered soon**__. _

I bolted up in my bed. I could feel my own sweat sliding down my cheek. But that wasn't important right now. I threw my covers of me and ran out of my cave. The cold morning grass touched my bare feet but I didn't care. Right now I had to warn Chiron about what I saw.

**I feel kind of evil right now. Especially with the vision about percy and camp. Ok 95 review before I update again. And I promise this time I will actually update. Oh and i'm really going to try to make these chapters longer. That's it ~mastermind918**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have a test tomorrow on a book I haven't even read yet. So what am I doing right now? Updating my story because I promised. Oh and quick shout-out to exploding donkey curse for giving me the idea for morgan. **

Carter pov

I was currently pacing back and forth my room feeling completely useless. I had just finished reading the dummies guide to Greek mythology, that amos gave to me, cover to cover for the fifth time. Still I was having a hard time comprehending what amos had told me hours ago. I mean I'm the pharaoh of Egypt shouldn't I know about a group of enemy gods? And their completely messed up religion. I mean come on some evil titan killed his father. than ate all his children except one who ended up tricking him into barfing up his siblings. I thought some of are stories were a little disturbing.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a soft knock on my door. I walked over to it and opened it expecting to see zia. To my surprise there was instead a girl who I had never seen in my life. The girl was a few inches shorter than me. She also had super curly hair ,that went all the way to the middle of her stomach, seemed to keep changing from blonde to a bright red. But what really surprised me were her eyes they were a dark gray that seemed to be taking in every detail of my features too.

"hello" she finally spoke up. Then she quickly said "sir"

I have to be honest I was a little confused when she called me sir. But I had to remind myself ,like I always did, that she was saying it out of respect since I was pharaoh.

"uhhh…hi" I mentally cursed myself for my idiotic response. Apparently she was waiting for something because she didn't say anything. Well really she didn't do anything at all. A weird silence loomed in the air which I broke with a question "who are you?"

For a second she looked kind of relieved that I finally said something but quickly covered it with a serious expression.

"my name is Allison south. But everyone calls me ally. I'm a follower of the path of Thoth." she said really fast.

" hi my names carter Kane"

"oh don't worry pharaoh I know who you are" said ally this time a little slower. Then I remember something amos said about the two spies we were sending. I think one of them was named Allison. Well only one way to find out.

"hey aren't you one of the spies" I said

"yep that's me"

"cool" another awkward silence passed over us. Except this time was broken by someone calling my name downstairs. Probably zia.

"I think we should go see what they need pharaoh" ally said. I nodded my head once and stepped out into the hall closing my door behind me.

"oh, and by the way there is no need for you to call me pharaoh. Carter is fine" I said halfway down the hall.

"oh course. Whatever you say phar-" she stopped herself and instead said "carter"

When we arrived downstairs I saw zia, walt, and amos sitting down. Along with them was are second spy. Luckily I knew her better then are first one. Morgan Gemini ,14, and follower of Isis. She was also one of the few friends that sadie had that I didn't mind being around. She had brown wavy hair that went down to her waist an dark brown eyes that if the light was right looked almost black. she also had a few freckles and is really skinny making her look weak. Though I learned the hard way that looks can be deceiving.

They all looked up at me and ally when we walked in. "ahh…carter I see you have meet ally" amos said. I nodded my head slightly unnerved at everyone looking at me. Amos nodded his head and looked back at everyone else.

"well Ally, Morgan we don't want we to be late for camp now do we?" said amos

" of course not amos" Morgan said

"well then gather your things and ally I would like to talk to you in private"

"sure" ally said

With that ally and amos walked off leaving me with zia, walt and morgan. I turned around to go back to my room when I heard morgan say "don't worry carter. Soon we will get sadie back"

I tuned back around so I faced her. "I know we will. I'm just worried about what they could do to her in the meantime" with that I turned back around and headed for my room.

**There you go. 1 full chapter. Now to make it a little harder I want 115 reviews before I update again. Wish me luck on my test (I'll need it) ~mastermind918 p.s sorry about any grammer mistakes but I don't have time to check for all of them.**


	13. go ahead hate me

**Ok. you fanfictioners have every right to hate me right now. the thing is for about the last 4 maybe 5 (I'm not good at counting) chapters I've been thinking how this story is going and if I should just stop it. You see when I started this story I had this plot in my mind. However when I actually started writing it the story formed a completely different plot. Because of that the story has become kind of confusing. But since a lot of people actually do like this story I am going to be continuing it. But before I do that I'm going to be rewriting this story. I don't think I'm going to be making any changes that are going to completely change the story but I am going to making it more detailed and fixing some grammar and stuff like that. Which brings me to my next point. I NEED A BETA READER. Ok I have taken enough of your time away from you so I will stop writing. ~mastermind918  
**

**p.s. i am so sorry if you thought this was a update i really wish it was but i keep thinking about doing this and don't and i decided it's better to do this before the story gets even longer.  
**


	14. this chapter will disapper :)

**hey! this note is just to tell you that I redid ch.1 and am working on other chapters that hopefully will be up tonight or tomorrow(yes I actually mean it). oh and still NEED A BETA!**


	15. bye

ok so I'm trying to type this really fast so I don't stop myself from what I'm about to do. I am officially giving up this story. still I don't won't it not to get finished so I need some one who has the time and won't make it suck. So please PM me reason I'm doing this is because I don't have the time. HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story thank you for the support and GOOD-BYE.


End file.
